Curiosity
by Saka Salrin
Summary: They are one in the same, both out to prove their existence, but what will happen when they meet? What'll happen when a certain blond enters their lives?  Gaara X OC  Rated M for graphic content read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Curiosity Chapter 1 Vessle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or anything that has to do with naruto.**

** Its a dark night, the forest is dark and quiet. Snow slowly falling, dusting the landscape with a white blanket. A small pond lies quietly surrounded by nothing but trees. A thin layer of ice covers the pond. A dark figure sits calmly next to the water. A black cloak hides her eyes, her full rosey red lips show no exspression of emotion or thought. Her skin is pale, smooth the color of fresh cream. She sits cross legged her hands folded in her lap. **

** "Its a quiet night," she mutters lifting her head her coal black eye staring across the water. Snow flakes landing on her eyelashes, her black bangs hang over her left eye. She removes the hood of the cloak, her hair is a glossy black pulled back into a high pony tail with soft curls reaching her shoulder blades. She is beautiful with the exception of her eyes, her eyes are dark, a pit of hatetred. She stands up, streatches her black tank top rising up above her belly botton showing the word wolf in japanese on the lower right of her abdomin. Her jeans are skin tight and are tied up the side with a black leather cord. Black tennis shoes are on her feet. **

** She signs, taking one last look at her home land. No, she wont miss it. "Time to go Mother." Evil laughter echos through the woods as she starts walking towards Konoha.**

** After several hours of walking she desides to stop and rest. She makes a camp fire and sits besides it, the flames warming her cool skin. She lays down staring at the sky. **_**Why have we stopped? **_

** "We'll get there soon enough Mother."  
><strong>

** The voice growls. **_**Lazy! We need to arive at the Leaf as soon as possible! And you have to rest! **_

** "I dont see what the big deal is...the exams arent til next week, and we only have a days walk left."**

_**I need fresh blood! I am hungry and I'm weakening by the hour! You insignifigant brat! **_

** She rolls her eyes, "Let me sleep for a bit and as soon as i get up ill take care of it." **

_**Fine! If you dont you know what will happen. Do not anger me Salairra! **_

__**"I wont dissapoint you Mother," she promises the voice fading away. Salairra closes her eyes slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. **

**- A Few Miles Away **

** His blood red hair gleams in the moonlight, his eyes and movements are animalistic. His Sea green eyes scan the woods, searching for his next victim. Glancing to the right he sees smoke gently rising above the trees. A campfire. His his lips twist into an evil grin, and he heads off in the direction of the smoke. **

** He soon reaches the camp the fire still smouldering. Laying next to it is a girl her long hair covering her face. She is sleeping soundly, she looks so innocent and that just makes him want her more. He stands there watching her thinking of the ways he can spill her blood.**

_Blood covers the walls, the floor, she looks down at her hands the red liquid drips from her fingertips. Her eyes dart over to the corner of the room where he twitches, hes trying to get away but he is weakend. Hes lost too much blood, he looks up at her horrified, claw marks cover his body. Half of his face is skinned muscle hanging loosely. His own blood surrounds him, his expression is one of bretrayal and shock. Hes going to die. A tear falls down his face. "Why Daughter? What did i do?"_

_ Grinning she walks over to him she holds a bloody dagger in her hand. Her voice is dark, evil, "You should know why Father. You knew what was going to happen the day you put this monster inside me. You grew to hate me just like everyone else, and you will die with them." Her arm slashes at his neck slicing his head off, it rolls to her feet and looks up at her. She picks it up and looks at it, his eyes stare blankly at her. She kisses his cheek, smiles and tosses it behind her. "Goodbye Father, you wont be missed." She walks outside the town is a pit of death everyone is dead. "Are you satisfied now mother?"_

**Salairra sits up rubbing her eyes, then she notices shes not alone. Looking up she sees him his pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight hes eyes studying her. She notices an odd gourd on his back and wonders what its for. Quickly she stands up, shes not worried no one has ever scratched her. "Can i help you?" **

** He studies her, shes beautiful her eyes are the same as his. Grinning he appears behind her a dagger at her throat. "I will end your suffering."**

** She laughs turning to face him, hes about half a foot taller than her. She looks up at him smirking. She grabs his hand thats at her neck and slides the dagger across her throat, blood slowly creeps down her neck. It looks magical on her neck. Just as the cut appeared it heals leaving no trace that it was even there. "Think you have what it takes?" Her mother laughs, making her smile. "She wants you." Salairra jumps back from him drawing her sword, its long and razor sharp words are etched into the silver. She holds it ready to attack.**

** He shows no exspression, the smell of her blood surrounds him, he craves it he needs it. Sand flies around him. He sends it at her with no hessitation, its ment to kill. **

** Laughing she runs at him, dodging the sand. She gets right up to him, she twirls her sword and stabs his heart. Sand errupts from where she hit trying to send her back, but she stands her ground and looks right in his eyes seeing the same cold eyes. She looks where she shouldve peirced him and sees that sand has blocked her attack. Hes grinning at her. **

** "Tell me your name before i kill you," smiling she pulls her sword back getting ready to attack again.**

** He never stops looking at her, with out emotion, "Sabaku No Gaara, and it is not me who is going to die here."**

**end chapter one**

**read and review please!**

**Saka Salrin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Curiosity**

**Chapter 2 When Two demons meet!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto or anything associated with naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Tell me your name before i kill you," smiling she pulls her sword back getting ready to attack again.<strong>

**He never stops looking at her, with out emotion, "Sabaku No Gaara, and it is not me who is going to die here."**

**She laughs, and before he can react she flies up to him, sword at the ready and moves behind him slashing at his back. The sand is too slow to block the attack and a long horrizontal cut starts bleeding. The smell of his own blood makes him realize that she will not be an easy opponent. **

**Quickly he reaches back and grabs her hair flipping her over him. Salairra lands hard on her back the sword flies from her hand landing a few feet away from her. She stands up and starts running for it his crisp fresh blood gleams off it the smell slowly driving her mad. Just as she grabs it sand wraps around her ankle lifting her in the air. He holds her infront of him looking at her curiously. Staring into the same eyes as his own, so dark, so tormented. **

**She stares at him blankly, unamused by the fact that shes upsidedown. Gripping her sword tightly, she rotates her ankle seeing how strong the sand is. "Damn..." Salairra mutters under her breath. She wont be able to get free with force alone. As she descides what to do, the sand slowly moves up her leg.**

**He continues to stay calm, slowly moving his sand up her leg. Hes going to savor this kill. Suddenly her exspresion changes, she smirks winking at him. She puts her hands together and does several symbols very quickly. Daggers of ice start to fall from the sky, he lets his guard down for a second but thats long enough for what she does next.**

**Bending her body she faces the sand wrapped around her ankle, "Water Breath!" Water sprays out of her mouth, weakening the sand just enough for her to break free. Twisting in the air she jumps back behind him. **

**The ice is falling at him at bone shattering speed but the sand blocks it, shards of ice and sand fly around them. She brings her sword up readying for another attack. He turns and faces her growling under his breath. She grins and licks the blood off the razor sharp blade. The smell is enough to drive her mad, but the taste. Oh god the taste, sweet and salty. Its more than enough to please mother. **

**Her usually black eyes flicker from an icey blue back to her normal color as she tries to restrain herself. Still no exspression crosses his face even though the drying blood on her neck is slowly driving him insane. He lashes out his arm sending his sand in once again grabbing ahold of her neck and slamming her into a tree. **

**A crack echos through the woods, her spine is broken. She slumps barley breathing, her spine crushing her rib cage. He grins a mad look in his eyes, slowly he walks closer to her. Salairra looks up at him no fear in her eyes, blood creeps down the corners of her mouth. **

**He stops a few inches infront of her face, "Beg for you pathetic life," He says calmly.**

**She glares at him, ignoring the pain of her spine reconstucting itself. "I beg for no one."**

**His exspression changes to one of anger. Gaara slams her into the tree once more, harder this time. "I said beg!"**

**Salairra lets out an evil laugh. "Why is it so important to you, Sabaku no Gaara? You would be doing the world a favor if you killed me. Why should i beg when you would be stopping a terrible curse on this land?"**

**Growling, he leans in closer breathing heavely in her ear, "I am the poison of this land. You will beg for your life. Either way you will die and my existance will be ensured."**

**"Ha! I laugh at your pathetic excuse of existance. I shall not beg, not to you, nor to anyone else."**

**In the blink of an eye, he throws her away from him, screaming. He covers her with his sand, it constricts around her like a snake. "**

**"SABAKUSOSO!" **

**The sand crushes her, its the most painfull thing shes ever felt. Her blood rains from the sky as she slumps to the ground. Barely breathing. Gaara twirls in the blood rain, laughing. "Are you pleased now mother? Did i do well?"**

**Salairra starts fading in and out. The last thing she hears before she blacks out is her mother. **

_**"You are pathetic! You have failed me Salairra!"**_

**"Im sorry mother im so sorry..." and then everything goes black.**

* * *

><p><strong>Salairra wakes up the next day, still sore from the night before. Her mother sulking with anger in the back of her mind. "I promise to destroy him." Slowly she stands up ignoring the pain in her legs. Her clothes are stained with her blood, groaning she strips off her clothes, leaving nothing on. Her pale skin now mixed with yellowish bruises. "Waterfall Jutsu."<strong>

**Water starts fall above her. She stands in the middle of the falling water, she lets the water run down her body for a while just standing there taking everything in. The water runs down her perfect body, washing away all of the blood and sweat. She runs her fingers through her hair getting the remaining blood out. **

**After several minutes she slips her clothes back on, she ties her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. She walks over to pick up her sword, as she wipes off the blood she vows once again to kill him. Putting th sword in its sheath and begins walking towards her destination. Before she gets to Sabaku no Gaara she has some buisness to take care of in Kohona.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Salairra arives at the gates of Kohona, she walks up to the check in desk. The two ninjas there look up at her, the notice the blood stains on her clothes. Before they can say anything she speaks, "My name is Salairra Reza from the Waterfall Village. Im in the exams."<strong>

**They nod and check the list, the hand her several papers. "These have the location of where you'll be staying, where you can train, when and where the exams will take place. As well as several planned functions where the ninjas from the other villages can soicalize with everyone."**

**She nods taking the papers walking away from them. **

**Walking through town she notices that its very busy. Then she finds what shes looking for a clothing store. She walks in, not really her type of store, very bright, very pink. She runs through everything she finds an icey blue mid rif tank top a long with some tight hip hugger jeans. She changes and pays for the clothing, tossing the old clothes in the trash.**

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>After exploring the town for a few hours she enters the apartment where she'll be staying the next few weeks. Its very plain, white walls, white carpet. Sighing she walks back to the bedroom, kicking her shoes off she sets down what little belongings she has.<strong>

**She lays down on the bed staring at the ceiling, letting her mind go blank. Sabaku no Gaara comes to her mind, besides the trying to kill her part hes very attractive.**

_**"You like him!"**_

**"No mother I just appriciate a good looking guy. I am 16 now i do have needs."**

_**Growling, "This had better not stop you from your vow to me."**_

**"Do not worry mother. I do what ever you wish of me. Sabaku no Gaara's soul will be yours."**

_**"You had better hope so Salairra."**_

**Grunting, she rolls over onto her stomach and slowly drifts off into a deep sleep. Even in her dreams she sees him.**

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter two!<strong>

**ok tell me what you think review plz and thank you. **

**Saka Salrin**


	3. read me

**Authors note**

**alrighty sooo for those of u who havent read my stories in the past heres how this works 3 reviews or no update so until i have at least 3 reviews i will not be updating. thanks.**

**saka**


End file.
